


Tight Schedule

by Kuzudere



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzudere/pseuds/Kuzudere
Summary: Tokiya decides to visit you during his busy schedule.





	Tight Schedule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uchuupri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/gifts).



> This was a Valentine's gift for Twitter user @uchuupri! I hope she and whoever finds this enjoys it.

I check my phone as I quickly enter the taxi and inform the driver of the designation.

6:07 p.m. reads across the dimly lit screen, and my tongue clicks in dissatisfaction.

My next appointment is at 7:30.

The car rides total to 25 minutes.

That gives me about 58 minutes to spend time together.

It’s miniscule, but it’ll do; it’d been more than 3 weeks since I’d seen you, so anything goes at this point.

Scarf. Check.

Mask. Check.

Glasses. Check.

It’s 6:17 as I exit the taxi, tipping the driver on my way out. I briskly walk around 2 or 4 blocks, concealing any trace that he had on me, in case of a scandal. Soon enough I arrive at your apartment, and knock on the aged yet well kept door frame. It opens and you greet me with a question of concern at first before realizing who I was. You quickly reach out and pull me into the apartment after checking around for anyone around, which was fairly adorable of you to take into consideration my status like that.

As we stand on the inner front porch of your flat, you ask various questions, mostly ones that are from worriedness and happiness. A light chuckle leaves me and I answer them with a single hug and whispered question into your ear.

“Is it so bad to want to see my partner?”

With your warm body enveloped in mine, I’m hesitant to let go and only remove myself far enough to examine your expression, as you’ve yet to answer me. The scarlet against your cheeks are adorable, and heightened when you stutter your approval of my surprise visit. Panic visibly sets in for you, as there’s not much around your house to do nor eat, but I smile and reassure that it’s alright.

Before, I’d be a maniac, and plan every date meticulously. I still plan my visits down to the minute, but with limited time and all eyes on me, I’ve grown impatient, unreasonably so. It’d gotten to the point where the others would point out my shortening temper, so I lost to my impulsiveness and ran off for an hour.

It’s just an hour.

Removing myself from my thoughts and inner turmoil, I turn my attention once more towards you. My head is placed back onto your shoulder and I let a sigh leave my lips; I really needed to this.

“Should we… Move this to my room?” I straightened myself up and nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea."

X

It began with catching up with each other.

What was your day like?

Did you have anything go on recently?

You’ve been to one or two outings with friends, right? Did you stay the whole time?

That’s good. Don’t push yourself too hard.

The mugs of tea sat on your desk table, cooling down. I couldn’t even think about taking a drink; you were all that mattered.

Fearfully I look at the clock in your room.

6:39.

I click my tongue once more.

“Tokiya?”

I shake my head.

“It’s nothing; I just… have an appointment eventually.”

“Oh,” you replied, “should you leave then?”

“No. Not yet.” I can’t go yet. It’s barely even been enough to make up for weeks of no contact, save for 15 minute calls. “There’s still 26 minutes.”

There’s silence, and I note you fidgeting with your own fingers.

I dug my grave. Time to lie in it.

I call out your name and you look up at me.

The kiss was quick and soft. The slightest sound of bewilderment you make involuntarily causes me to smile. I move away only for a second for you to whisper the first half of my name before I come back for another, this time shifting my body to shadow over yours. My hand moves up to encompass your jaw and my thumb gently coaxes you chin to lower itself, allowing me to deepen the contact between us. I begin to observe the smaller details while I embrace you: your scent, your squirming feet, your soft tongue, your rare and subtle moans.

Was I always this starved?

My mouth travels down your jawline and towards the throat, scattering more kisses across the surface. Once in a while, I’d leave a red mark, hoping to revisit you before they entirely disappear. Your collarbones aren’t free from my marking either, and I begin to unbutton your shirt. There’s a distant sound ringing out in the distance, but I take no note of it. How on earth do I take off this bra? The sound rings louder as I reach around to find the hook. A smack reaches the top of my head.

“Tokiya!”

My eyes go up at my attacker and I see your tomato red face; my own cheeks start to heat up. I look at the clock once more.

6:44.

There’s not enough time. Coming back to my senses relieved me, but pained me as well. You seemed upset as well, though I’m not sure at what or who.

“I want to, I swear! But… You know it’s impossible right now.”

I sighed.

An idea pops up in my mind.

“You’re right, we can’t. Not all the way. But…” I trail off and shift downwards near your legs.

You begin to protest the idea, claiming that it’d be an unfair trade, but I reassure you that this will hold me off for quite some time. You hesitate, but not for long, as I remind you of the time.

“If you’re really okay with it…”

Your pants get thrown to the side and fall into the void as far as I know. I can hear your breathing stop in a gasp; it's precious how embarrassed you get. My hand slips itself into your panties, brushing the fingers against you. Your legs tense up around me, but my other hand softly grips the neighboring thigh, stopping you from shutting me out.

“Not yet.”

My two center digits rub up and down your entrance, growing slicker with your syrup. The thumb begins massaging your clit ever so lightly, and the moans from you become more frequent and louder. But it's not enough. The underwear slides off with ease, and my mouth lowers to meet with yours. My tongue presses itself into your entrance and flicks up inside, prompting a quiet cry from you that motivates me to turn this into a challenge. You're always quiet, so I wonder what it'd be like to have you scream. The taste of you is addictive; no matter how much I lick up, you stay wet and enticing. The moans you give me drive me to deepen my kiss with the devil, juices dripping down my chin.

I bring my hand back to assist me, allowing my fingers to enter you once more, while my tongue travels up to your clit, swirling around it. I feel you grasp onto my hair as a response, and the way you call my name gratifies the unchaste animal inside. My fingers speed up inside, and your muscles start tightening around them. They hook themselves up every time their length deepens itself into you, making sure to change rhythmic patterns as to keep you on edge.

My scalp begins to ache from your fingernails digging into it, but I continue exponentially increasing my pace and I hear your cries of my name. Your voice shakily informs me of your climax and I find myself smiling against you. Soon your walls clench firmly against me, and all that echoes in the room is the sounds of you coming down from your orgasm. The sounds of my mouth lapping you up compliment it well.

I got back up from my position and wiped what remained on my face. Seeing the expression on your face was enough to get me riled up, but as I came back down from my own personal high, I looked up at the clock and panicked.

6:59.

There's a tug on my sleeve.

“You have to go.”

I bit my lip in frustration.

“I don't want to leave quite yet.”

“That doesn’t sound quite like you,” you laughed and I can't help but smile with you.

You speak up again. “Wait… Can I… Try something?”

My head tilts. “That's fine.. But what is it?”

X

You plop yourself in front of the TV with a warm drink, as the interview starring Tokiya and Masato starts. As the interviewers ask the two questions on their duet project together, they transition to their solo songs.

“Tokiya, what was the inspiration behind your lyrics? They sound a bit scandalous; could they be hinting at a possible relationship you're having with someone?”

He calmly laughs the matter off, “No, no, I could never. But I was quite inspired by the idea of a secret affair between two people that knew of each other, but no one else had a clue.” He tugs down the collar of his dress shirt and both the audience and his own duet member gasp at the sight of purple. Tokiya places a finger against his lips and smiles.

“Wouldn't you agree?”

The other interviewer stammers out in disbelief, “Is that real?!”

He chuckles again and swipes at the edge of the hickey, smearing it in the process.

“Of course not; but your heart skipped a beat at the thought of it, didn't it?”

“You scared us for a second!”

The interview continues on after that ordeal, and you run off to grab a napkin to wipe off the drink that spilled on your lap. The whole situation scared you to pieces before remembering you'd left the mark against his chest.


End file.
